Nightwing: Shadows of the Past, Present and Future
Overview Nightwing: Shadows of the Past, Present and Future, is a novel that takes place in the Young DC universe. It sees an alteration of the ending of the second season fo Young Justice in which Wally didn't die and the events of Outsiders happen later. Batgirl is never paralysed either. Synopsis Dick Left Gotham, now he must return while old and new foes plot his destruction. And the past returns to haunt him. But can his allies and friends help him in this time of need, or is he doomed to fall for The Light's new ally. Where can it be found? Nightwing: Shadows of the Past, Present and Future can be found on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. * Fanfiction.net ** https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13261510/1/Nightwing-Shadows-of-the-Past-Present-and-Future * Wattpad ** https://www.wattpad.com/story/184493157-nightwing-shadows-of-the-past-present-and-future Characters Justice League * Batman/Bruce Wayne ** First appeared in The Crimson Avatar * Dr Fate/Nabu/Zatara ** First appeared in Relics of Chaos * Superman/Clark Kent/Kal'El ** First appeared in Evil Speed * Flash/Barry Allen ** Mentioned in Assassination Failure * Wonder Woman/Diana Prince ** Voice heard in Eobard Thawne * Black Lightning ** First appears in Outsider Origin * Green Arrow ** First appears in Outsider Origin * Batwoman ** First appears in Outsider Origin * Metamorpho ** First appears in Outsider origin * Katana ** First appears in Outsider Origin The Team * Batgirl/Barbara Gordon ** Mentioned in Sinister Plans * Impulse/Bart Allen ** First appeared in Clay and Warning * Aqualad/Kaldur ** First appeared in The Music Meister * Beast Boy/Garfield Logan ** First Appeared in The Music Meister * Bumblebee/Karen Breecher ** First appeared in The Music Meister * Superboy/Conner Kent ** First appeared in The Music Meister * Miss Martian/Megann ** First appeared in The Music Meister * Guardian/Mal Duncan ** First appeared in The Music Meister * Robin/Tim Drake ** First appeared in Meeting with the Bat * Wonder Girl/Cassandra Sandsmark ** First appeared in The Music Meister * Static/Virgil Hawkins ** First appeared in The Music Meister * Spoiler/Stephanie Brown ** First appeared in The Music Meister * Arrowette ** First appeared in The Music Meister * Thirteen ** First appeared in The Music Meister Justice Collective * Nightwing/Dick Grayson ** First appeared Sinister Plans * Kid Flash/Wally West ** Voice heard in Sinister Plans ** First appears in Clay and Warning * Zatanna ** First appeared in Sinister Plans * Artemis/Artemis Crock ** Mentioned in Sinister Plans ** First appears in Clay and Warning * Supergirl/Kara Zor'El ** Mentioned in Fear induced Talons ** Voice heard in Tense Talk ** First appears in Kevin Edward Crime League * Ninja Master/Kevin Edward ** First appeared in Sinister Plans ** Kevin Edward named in Kevin Edward * Scarecrow ** Hinted at in Relics of Chaos ** Fully appeared in Fear induced Talons * Green Star/Trinity Wilson ** First appeared in The Light * Felix Faust ** First appeared in Clay and Warning * Reverse Flash ** First appears in Evil Speed ** Named in Eobard Thawne * Metallo ** First appeared in Eobard Thawne The Light * Vandal Savage ** First appeared in Sinister Plans * Lex Luthor ** First appeared in Sinister Plans * Queen Bee ** Mentioned in The Music Meister ** First appeared in I'm Proud of You * Klarion ** First appeared in I'm Proud of You * Ultra Humanite ** First appeared in I'm Proud of You * League of Shadow ** Lady Shiva *** First appeared in The Light ** Deathstroke *** First appeared in The Light New Gods * Granny Goodness ** First Appeared in I'm Proud of You * Darkseid ** First appears in Steppenwolf * Steppenwolf ** First appears in Steppenwolf Sinestro Corps * Arkillo ** First appears in Sinestro Corps * Sinestro ** First appears in Sinestro Corps Green Lantern Corps Blue Lantern Corps GCPD * Commissioner Gordon ** First Appeared in The Crimson Avatar * Officer Maywell ** First appeared in GCPD ** Revealed to be Crimson Avatars in sister in Outsider Origin ** Killed in Crimson Takedown ** Revealed to be Minerva Maywell in Diana's Day Job Other * Crimson Avatar ** First appeared in The Crimson Avatar ** Revealed to be Officer Maywell's brother in Outsider Origin ** Killer in Crimson Takedown ** Revealed to be Morgan Maywell in Diana's Day Job * The Joker ** Mentioned in'' Meeting with the Bat'' * Jason Todd ** Referenced in Meeting with the Bat ** Mentioned in Tense Talk * The Court of Owls ** First appeared in Meeting with the Bat * Haly ** Mentioned in Relics of Chaos * Clayface/Basil Karlo ** First appeared in Clay and Warning * Jay Garrick ** First appeared in Clay and Warning * Lightning Girl/Kassandra ** Mentioned in Eobard Thawne * Kassandra's Team ** Mentioned in Outsider Origin * Penguin ** First appeared in Tense Talk * Female Doctor ** First appeared in A New Mystery * The Music Meister ** First appeared in The Music Meister ** Killed in I'm Proud of You * Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch ** Mentioned in The Music Meister * Poison Ivy/Pamela Lillian Isley ** Mentioned in The Music Meister * Deadshot/Floyd Lawton ** First appeared in I'm Proud of You * Vicki Vale ** First appeared in I'm Proud of You * Alfred Pennyworth ** First appears in Meeting with the Bat * Lucius Fox ** First appears in Diana's Day Job * Lord Gamer ** Mentioned in A Mysterious Foe * Razorclaw ** Mentioned in A Mysterious Foe * Black Mask/Roman Sionis ** First appears in Sinestro Corps * Killer Croc ** First appears in Sinestro Corps * Clock King ** First appears in Sinestro Corps * Animalia ** First appears in Sinestro Corps * Harley Quinn ** Mentioned in Steppenwolf * Tony Zucco ** Mentioned in Steppenwolf * Warden Joseph ** Mentioned in Steppenwolf Chapters Chapter 1-The Crimson Avatar Chapter 2-Sinister Plans Chapter 3-GCPD Chapter 4-Meeting with the Bat Chapter 5-Relics of Chaos Chapter 6-Fear Induced Talons Chapter 7-The Light Chapter 8-Clay and Warning Chapter 9-Evil Speed Chapter 10-Assassination Failure Chapter 11-Frozen Clay Chapter 12-Eobard Thawne Chapter 13-Tense Talk Chapter 14-A New Mystery Chapter 15-The Music Meister Chapter 16-I'm Proud of You Chapter 17-Beetles in Gotham Chapter 18-Outsider Oridin Chapter 19-Kevin Edward Chapter 20-Together Chapter 21-Crimson Takedown Chapter 22-Diana's Day Job Chapter 23-A Mysterious Foe Chapter 24-Sinestro Corps Chapter 25-Steppenwolf Category:DC Comics Category:Young Justice Category:Justice Collective Category:DC Comics Stories Category:Richard Grayson